On The Rise
by soccerfreak9
Summary: Brittany and Rachel have been friends and dancing together for forever. Sue is in need of a new Cheerio. Can Brittany show Rachel what it's like to be popular and get her girl. Can Santana open up her heart and realize that she is in love with her best friend and a certain Jewish diva. Berrittana story. I DON'T OWN GLEE. Warning bad language, abuse, and violence. RIP CORY MONTEITH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Brittany and Rachel have been friends and dancing together for as long as they can remember. Sue is in need of a new Cheerio. Can Brittany show Rachel what it's like to be popular and can she get her girl. Can Santana open up her heart and realize that she is in love with her best friend and a certain Jewish diva.

On The Rise

Chapter 1

Brittany was currently helping Rachel get ready for their next performance. They were set to go on in 5 minutes and not everyone was ready. Brittany was so excited for their performance they had been practicing for three months for this day. Rachel and Brittany created the whole dance routine from scratch. Rachel on the other hand was very nervous despite the fact she had years of experience behind her. Rachel was so glad that she had Brittany to help and support her. Brittany has always been there for Rachel even from the beginning.

Rachel and Brittany have been friends since forever. The two girls had met in dance class and became instant friends. Rachel and Brittany both loved to dance so when Rachel joined one of the best dance teams in the country Brittany joined with her and when Brittany started gymnastics Rachel also started doing gymnastics. Things had changed once high school started though. Brittany decided to join the Cheerios while Rachel decided not to, so Rachel asked Brittany if they could keep their friendship a secret as to not ruin Brittany's reputation.

Despite Santana and Quinn always messing with Rachel the two managed to stay friends. Rachel was glad that the two were still friends. Rachel didn't know what she would do without Brittany as her friend. Everyone believed that Rachel had the perfect home life because that was what her dad's portrayed it as but it wasn't like that behind close doors.

Rachel's dads were always fighting and sometimes if she was in the same room as them they would take it out on her. As a result, Rachel learned to stay in her room when her fathers were fighting. Brittany was the only person that knew of Rachel's home life.

Brittany was also glad that Rachel and she had remained friends. Brittany could tell Rachel anything. Rachel knew about Brittany and Santana. Rachel also knew that Brittany's mom was never around anymore since her parents had gotten a divorce. Brittany's mom had won custody over Brittany because her not only had to pay one child support but he also had to pay another child support from a previous marriage. Brittany hated that her mom got custody instead of her father. Brittany hardly saw her father because when ever she tried her mom would put a stop to it. It seemed like the only time that Brittany's mom was home was when she was stopping her from seeing her dad. The only thing that Rachel didn't know was Brittany's love for the Jewish girl.

Rachel and Brittany were broken out of there thoughts by the person on the intercom telling them they had two minutes before they needed to be on stage. Brittany quickly finished Rachel's hair and the two stood by the door waiting for them to call out their team.

"Next we have the four time national ranked dance team from Akron, Ohio the Rhythmic Squad coached by Michelle Rodriguez," the announcer called out.

Rachel and Brittany led the team out onto the stage. Rachel waited for the music to start before beginning the dance steps she had memorized by heart. In the routine there were a lot of dangerous moves. Brittany and Rachel did most of the stunts but they couldn't do all of them. Rachel always got a thrill when she was dancing and flying around on stage. The team nailed a solid routine and place first out of twenty teams. Rachel was really happy that they had won.

After the competition Rachel and Brittany went out to get something to eat before going over to Brittany's house for the night because Rachel really didn't want to go home that night and have he perfect evening ruined by her father's fighting. Rachel knew her dad's wouldn't care because the only time they really noticed her was when they were yelling at her if she was in the room.

Brittany was glad that Rachel had decided to spend the night at Brittany's because just like she expected her mother was no where to be found when she had gotten home from eating dinner with Rachel. Brittany knew she wouldn't be there but was disappointed despite the fact that she had expected it to happen.

The two girls decided to watch some movies before going to bed. Rachel got to pick one movie while Brittany picked out the other one. Rachel picked the last song because she knew it was one of Brittany's favorite when her mother disappointed her. Brittany had picked out Beauty and the Beast because it was her all time favorite movie. Half way through the second movie Rachel had fallen asleep. Brittany looked at the peaceful gaze on Rachel's face and couldn't help but smile. Brittany knew that she would never get the happy ending she so desperately wished for.

Brittany wanted her two girls to get along and be happy. She also wanted to have a relationship with both Santana and Rachel. She knew the second one would never happen not because she did want to date both girls but because she knew that Rachel would never love her like she did. Brittany soon fell asleep with thoughts of her future with Santana and Rachel. Hoping one day she may just get the happy ending she wished for.

**Here is the new story it is a Berrittana. The readers voted and this was the one that one so I hope you like it. This first was mainly just a background on Rachel and Brittany's friendship I promise it will get better so please give it a chance. I also know the chapter is really short but I promise they will get longer as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

On The Rise

Chapter 2

**Third Person**

The next morning Rachel and Brittany were in a rush to get to school. Brittany was rushing because she and Santana had a meeting with Coach Sylvester before school started while Rachel was rushing in hopes of avoiding all the jocks at school. It also could have been because of the fact that the two girls only had one car which means they had to drive together either way. Brittany didn't understand why Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to her. Brittany knew everyone at school thought she was stupid but that was all just a cover up. Brittany was actually smart and had several AP classes, but no one knew that besides Rachel. Brittany acted like a child in an attempt to hide from reality.

When Brittany and Rachel arrived at school the two went their separate ways. Rachel headed to her locker while, Brittany headed to Coach Sue's office the meeting she was suppose to be attending. When Brittany got to Coach Sylvester's office Santana was already in there.

"Hey B," Santana said upon seeing her best friend enter the room.

"Hey San," Brittany responded as she went to sit in the seat next to Santana. "What do you think coach wants?" Brittany went on to ask her friend.

"I don't know Britt," Santana responded back to Brittany. Just as Santana was about to speak again, Sue Sylvester walked in the door silencing both of the girls.

"B, S thank you for coming," Sue stated as she went to sit down in her desk chair.

"What did you need coach," Santana asked the terrifying coach the question that was on both Brittany's and Santana's mind.

"I need a new Cheerios," Sue stated to the two girls, "ever since I was forced to throw tubers off my squad it has been lacking ambition. I need someone new and fresh who will win me a national championship but and the same time not make me want to puck in Will Schuester's hair."

Brittany knew the perfect person for the job but it was going to bone to convince Rachel to join and it's going to be hard to get Santana to agree to be nice to the girl. Brittany knew that Santana didn't actually hate Rachel and it was just the social difference that kept her from even considering being the girls friend.

"If you can get one of the gleeks that would be better," Sue continued on to tell the two girls, "Schuester will hate if another of his gleeks are on the Cheerios."

When Coach Sue was done explaining what she needed and expected out of her two Cheerios she dismissed them. Brittany was about to run off to find Rachel before first period to see if she would be willing to join if she convinced Santana to at least try to be nice to the girl. Brittany knew that Santana would be willing to do it for Brittany. As Brittany was about to leave, Santana called for her causing her to stop.

"Yes," Brittany said turning around to face the Latina.

"Do you want to walk together to first period?" Santana asked Brittany. Even though Brittany wanted to go and find Rachel she agreed to walk with Santana. The two girls talked about what they did over the weekend. Brittany had to lie to the girl about what she did as to keep Rachel's secret. Brittany didn't like that Rachel was trying to protect the girl by hiding their friendship. Soon they could be friends out in the open once she convinced her to join the Cheerios.

Brittany knew it wouldn't be that hard considering that Rachel loved to dance and do gymnastics. The only reason Rachel didn't try out freshman year was because Rachel had gotten hurt and had to take a break from gymnastics and by the time she could join the Cheerios she was considered a Lima Loser and knew she wouldn't be able to make the team.

"There is no one in this school who is good enough to be a Cheerio," Santana snapped toward Brittany as she thought about what Coach Sylvester had asked of her and Brittany.

"Brittany was caught off guard by Santana's abruptness toward the situation. "I'm sure there is someone who could take Quinn's place," Brittany stated while trying to calm the girl down.

"Like who?" Santana questioned her blonde friend.

"Like Rachel," Brittany responded back to Santana's question.

"Man hands," Santana responded laughing as she did so, "Yeah right she's a total Lima Loser." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw a harshness look in her eyes that she had never seen before.

"You don't even know her," Brittany snapped back at the Latina. Brittany was tired of Santana making fun of Rachel.

"And you do," Santana sarcastically asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah I do," Brittany responded back. "I hate that you are always bringing her down. You don't know the real Rachel you only know the Rachel that is abrasive and demanding. You don't know the Rachel that is hidden behind that mask." Brittany continued on to scold her friend.

"Brittany relax," Santana said trying to calm her down but the look in Brittany's eyes had her scared. "I'm sorry I'll try to get to know her," Santana then went on to say. Brittany's look didn't soften up any and was still cold and harsh.

Brittany didn't want to say anything that would ruin her relationship with Santana so she said "we'll talk later," before turning around and walking away. She could hear Santana calling for her but she knew if she turned around she would say something stupid.

The next time Brittany say Rachel or Santana was in glee. Brittany had decided to take the seat right next to Rachel and was surprised when Santana, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room, came over and sat on the other side of Rachel.

Rachel looked at both of the girls. She knew that Brittany wouldn't do anything to hurt her but with Santana there she couldn't really know that it wasn't a trick of Coach Sylvester. Rachel noticed the soft look in Brittany's eyes and knew that Brittany sitting by her had nothing to do with Sue or anyone else. Rachel turned to look at Santana and saw her looking between her and Brittany.

"Hi Santana," Rachel finally whispered in the girls direction.

"Hey Rachel," Santana greeted back, "You don't mind if I sit here right?" she then went on t question the Jewish girl.

"Of course not," Rachel told the Latina.

Brittany looked on at the two girls and knew in no time that the three girls would be friends and nothing would ever tear them apart. Brittany was glad to have her two friends trying to get along. Brittany was broken out of her thoughts when Mr. Schue walked into the room. Brittany didn't really pay attention to what Mr. Schue was saying. Brittany also noticed that Santana and Rachel also weren't paying attention.

Glee passed by really quickly and soon Rachel and Brittany were leaving the school together to head over to Brittany's house for the night. Both girls stopped in their tracks when they heard someone calling their names. They turned around to find Santana running up to them.

"What did you need Santana?" Rachel politely asked the girl. Santana may have sat next to Rachel in glee and be pleasant but she didn't totally trust the girl.

"I was wondering if you guys wanting to go shopping tomorrow after school?" Santana asked the two girls. "I would really like to try and be your friend Rachel so I think it would be nice if we bonded a little bit. Since you joining the Cheerios and all it will be even better."

"What do you mean joining the Cheerios?" Rachel asked the Latina. She turned to look at Brittany and saw a look of horror and guilt flash across the face.

"Didn't Brittany tell you?" Santana asked the girl.

"No she didn't," Rachel responded back to the Latina.

"I was going to Rachel," Brittany told the girl, "I was planning on tell you when we got to my house."

"It's okay Brittany I'm not mad, I was just caught by surprise," Rachel told the girl. She then turned toward the Latina who had been watching the two girls interact. "If its okay with Brittany would you like to tag along?" Rachel asked Santana.

Santana turned to look at Brittany and saw her nodding her head in agreement. "Sure," Santana responded back to the two girls.

The three girls spent the rest of the night hanging out and watching movies. They didn't really discuss the Cheerios issue any further and Rachel just assumed that they would talk about it in the morning when everyone had calmed down. Brittany was glad to be hanging out with her two best friends. Santana realized that Rachel wasn't the person she pretended to be in school and was actually really fun to be around once you got to know her a little better. Santana was happy to finally be getting along with Brittany again after their fight earlier that day.

Santana also noticed that there were a lot of pictures of Rachel and Brittany that Santana hadn't noticed any of the other times that she had been at the blonde girl's house. Santana realized that she may not know Brittany as well as she thought she did. Santana made a vow that she would get to know both Rachel and Brittany better and would get the two girls to trust her unconditionally.

**I know it took a long time for me to update but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Also I was wondering if I should and Shelby in the story and Brittany's dad. Also should Santana also have family problems or no? Tell me what you think please. I will try to update more often but I have been really busy so please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

On The Rise

Chapter 3

Santana, Brittany, and Rachel spent the rest of the week and weekend getting to know each other. The three girls spent almost every moment with each other if they weren't busy. Brittany and Rachel felt bad for having to sneak around and lie to Santana. Even though things were better between the three girls, Brittany and Rachel still wanted to keep some things a secret. They had to sneak out on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Tuesday and Friday they had dance class, while on Thursday they had gymnastics.

Rachel deciding she was not going to join the cheerios. Rachel wanted people to be friends with her because they like her not because she was popular. Santana was upset with Rachel when she told her she wasn't joining the cheerios, but Santana could understand her reasoning for not wanting to join.

Rachel had been spending most of her nights at Brittany's house but Brittany's mom didn't want her there anymore so she had to spend the night at her house. When Rachel walked into her house she could already hear her fathers fighting once again. She quietly made her way over to the stairs trying to avoid her fathers. Sadly Rachel had to trip and fall knocking over a vase before she could get to safety.

"Rachel," her father Leroy bellowed.

"Where have you been?" Her other father Hiram question angrily as he stormed into the room.

"I was at Brittany's sir," Rachel told her fathers. Rachel wasn't allowed to call them dad she had to call them sir unless they were in public. They didn't want anyone to know what their family was really like. They didn't want to turn out to be a walking statistic.

"You should have been here!" Hiram yelled, "We needed you to be here and you're off gallivanting the streets with that blond slut you call a friend!" Hiram roughly grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Don't call her a slut," Rachel snapped pulling her arm out of her father's grasp.

"You worthless little girl," Hiram bellowed slapping Rachel across the face. Leroy looked on as Hiram hit his daughter and did nothing about it. Leroy and Hiram didn't want children but they thought having a child would make their relationship better but in reality it only made things worse.

Hiram continued to hit and kick Rachel while Leroy watched and did nothing to stop it. Leroy had grown to love Rachel but his dispute with Hiram made him lash out at Rachel. Rachel wanted her father to stop; she cried and begged him to stop. She even asked her father, Leroy, for help but he just stood their and did nothing.

Hiram was so angry at Rachel. He never wanted the stupid girl; it was all Leroy's idea. Ever since they adopted the worthless girl their lives became more complicated. Leroy and Hiram were always fighting and Hiram blamed Rachel for all of their arguments even though the topics of arguments were never about her.

When Hiram had finally settled down he left Rachel lying there on the ground in her own blood. Rachel carefully picked herself up off the ground and made her way upstairs so she could clean herself off. When Rachel did you could already see the bruises forming on some of the areas where Hiram had hit her. It was hard for Rachel to see Hiram and Leroy as her fathers, sure she loved them, but she was tired of all the abused and hurt that her fathers had caused. Rachel knew that what her fathers were doing to her was wrong.

Rachel wished she could get out of the situation she was in but she had no where else to go. If she wasn't with her fathers it would be a foster home. Rachel didn't want to leave Brittany or now Santana. Rachel had a hard time falling asleep hoping that her situation will get better soon.

The following morning Brittany was waiting for Rachel to arrive at school. Brittany was beginning to get worried because Rachel was later than she usually was. Lately Brittany, Rachel, and Santana have been coming to school together but today the three decided to travel separately. Santana had not arrived yet but Brittany had expected her to be later than her and Rachel. It was ten minutes before first period and Rachel had yet to arrive. When Brittany saw Santana arrive she breathed a sigh of relief hoping that Rachel had decided to get a ride with Santana but was disappointed to discover that the Latina was alone.

"What's the matter B?" Santana asked upon noticing the troubled look on the blondes face. Brittany turned to look at Santana.

"Rachel isn't here," Brittany told the Latina. "She is never late something could be wrong, she could be hurt. I have to see if she's okay," Brittany went on worried that something had happened to her best friend and love of her life.

"I'm sure she is okay," Santana said trying to calm the girl down.

"You don't know that," Brittany responded looking into the Latina's eyes.

"How about we wait until free period and if she is still not here we will go and make sure she is okay," Santana reassuringly told the troubled blonde.

"If you're sure," Brittany said unconvincingly. She took one more look at the door before following Santana to their first period class.

Brittany had trouble concentrating on her classes. All she could think about was Rachel and what her father could have done to her when she went home. Brittany knew she shouldn't have let Rachel go home yesterday night, but her mother had insisted that Rachel went home for the night. Brittany was angry that her mother had forced Rachel to leave only to leave herself 5 minutes later.

Santana was also worried about Rachel. Santana may not know how Rachel's home life was but Rachel never in her life missed a day of school. Even when Rachel had gotten sick she still attended school. Santana was also worried because Brittany was worried. Santana knew how Brittany was and if she thought that something was wrong then she was usually right on that subject.

By the time free period had arrived both girls were in a state of panic. Rachel had yet to show up and it was 6th period. Brittany knew something was wrong she just knew it. Santana and Brittany had met up after 5th period. They walked to the car and started driving to Rachel's house. Neither girl knew what was waiting for them at Rachel's house, nor if they were being honest with themselves they did not want to know.

_Early that morning_

Rachel had just awoken by her fathers yelling. She began getting ready for school. Rachel was happy for school because it meant being away from her fathers. Rachel was not happy that her fathers were still home. Usually they were both gone by the time she got up for school but today they were running late. When Rachel was done getting ready she went down stairs so she could eat breakfast before going to school.

Upon entering the kitchen both of her fathers turned to look at her. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiram questioned Rachel.

"I'm going to school," Rachel told her fathers in the nicest tone as possible as to not upset them.

"Fine," Hiram snapped at his daughter. "I do not want to be informed of any trouble or hearing that you have been hanging out with that blonde little slut."

Rachel was angry that her father had once again insulted her best friend. Hiram didn't stop there but went on to say how she was a disgrace and how her father was useless. Rachel finally got tired of what he was saying and snapped. "STOP IT!" Rachel yelled at her father.

"What did you say to me," Hiram sneered at Rachel before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her into the basement. "You are a worthless piece of shit. How dare you disrespect me in my own home? You would be on the street if it weren't for me, you're lucky we even took the time of day to notice someone as worthless as you," Hiram went on to scream and yell at Rachel as he kicked and punched her. Hiram then went on to light a cigarette and use it to write the word worthless on Rachel's lower back.

Rachel cried and begged for her father to stop. Hiram had never hurt her this bad before and Rachel just wanted it to stop. The pain was so bad that it cause Rachel to pass out. Even after Rachel passed out Hiram continued to kick and punch her before finally realizing that he needed to be leaving for work. Hiram didn't even look back as he walked up stairs leaving an unconscious and bloody Rachel in the basement.

**Here is want Rachel's family life is I hope you like it and I will try to update as fast as I can. I am not sure I will be continuing writing as lately I have been getting really bad reviews from anonymous reviewers telling me that my writing is bad and I should just jump off a cliff. Normally I wouldn't let this bother me, but one of my friends almost committed suicide to it hit home. I just wanted all my readers to be aware of this incase I decided not to continue writing fanfiction. Please review I would still like to hear what you thought about this chapter.**

**P.S. For all people reading this story there is a difference between constructive criticism and down right being a jerk, rude, and disrespectful. I would like to hear constructive criticism but please refrain from being rude or disrespectful. I also know those who have been reading my stories from the beginning would not be rude or disrespectful.**

**I want to thank you in advance for taking in these considerations and being nice and reading what I have written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. I also want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and building up my confidence to continue writing so thank you very much. This story is dedicated to all my readers who have stood by me. Once again thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

On The Rise

Chapter 4

**Third Person**

When Santana and Brittany arrived at Rachel's house it didn't look like anything was out of place. It looked as if no one was home. Neither of Rachel's fathers cars were in the drive way. Brittany quickly made her way out of Santana's car and to the door. Santana was quick to follow the scared girl in front of her.

When Brittany reached the door she found it slightly ajar as if someone was in a hurry and didn't close the door all the way. Brittany knew that it had to either be one of Rachel's fathers or Rachel herself. Brittany knew that something was wrong she just hoped that Rachel was not hurt. Brittany pushed open the door and walked into the house.

"Rachel," Brittany called out into the house. Brittany listened to see if she could hear anything in response. Brittany then turned to look at Santana. "Look upstairs see if you can find anything," Brittany went on to tell Santana.

Rachel had a rather large house. She had a three story house not including the basement. Rachel's fathers had pretty good jobs. Hiram was a surgeon and worked at the hospital with Santana's dad, while Leroy was a lawyer. Both of them made a decent amount of money that they could afford the large house that Rachel lived in.

Brittany decided to look around the first floor. She started off in the living room and made her way to the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place to Brittany than again she's only been to Rachel's house twice. Rachel's dad, Hiram didn't like Brittany and she had no idea why. As Brittany looked more closely around the kitchen she noticed some blood was on the floor. She kneeled down closer to the blood and could smell bleach being emanated from the ground. Brittany now knew for sure that something was wrong with Rachel.

Brittany then made her way toward the basement. As Brittany started to make her way down the stairs she became more and more anxious afraid of what she may find down there. As Brittany continued to walk down the stairs she noticed bloody footprints that were too big to be Rachel's and could only be one of her dads. Brittany didn't think she just ran the rest of the way down the stairs needing to find Rachel.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs the sight in front of her horrified her. The only thing Brittany could do was scream and hope that Santana could hear her.

Santana was looking for Rachel upstairs. She started off by trying to find out which room was her room knowing she could possibly be in there. she check all the room until at the end of the hall way before the next set of stairs leading upwards was a room with a bunch of stars on the door. When she saw the door she knew that it had to be Rachel's room.

Santana slowly opened the door leading into the girl's room. What she saw was not what she would have expected. Rachel's room was a light green with pictures of her and Brittany hanging on the wall. There was also a guitar and a keyboard in her room as well.

Santana started walking around her room looking for clues as to where she may be and if something may have happened. As Santana was walking she tripped on some of Rachel's clothes that were lying on the floor. When she got up she bent down to pick up the clothes and put them in the hamper in Rachel's room. When she did she noticed that there was blood on the clothes.

Santana began to get even more nervous. She knew that something had happened. Santana started to make her way downstairs with the bloody shirt in had to show Rachel. As Santana was making her way down the stairs she heard a scream. Santana sprinted in the direction the scream came from knowing that it had to be Brittany.

When Santana reached Brittany she screamed as well. Lying on the ground covered in her own blood was Rachel. Santana didn't even take the time to think and just ran up to her. She kneeled down next to her and became to check for a pulse. Santana found Rachel's pulse but it was very weak.

"Call 911," Santana yelled over to Brittany who was still frozen in shock.

When Brittany heard Santana yell at her she took off upstairs to grab the phone that was in the kitchen. Brittany immediately called 9-1-1 and told them what going on. Brittany was crying so hard that she was having trouble explaining what was going on.

"My f-f-friend sh-sh-she's hurt," Brittany cried down the phone.

"Sweetie please calm down and tell where you are," the women on the other side of the phone told Brittany.

Brittany explained where she was to the women on the phone. "Okay and ambulance is on the way," the women explained. "I want you to stay on the phone with me until the ambulance arrives," she went on to tell Brittany. The women continued to keep Brittany calm until the ambulance had arrived.

Down stairs Santana was freaking out. She had taken off her sweatshirt to try and stop the bleeding. Santana knew she was getting blood on her cheerios uniform but didn't care at all. As Santana began looking for something else to try and stop the bleeding. The bleeding seemed to be slowly but Santana didn't want to take any chances. Santana quickly pulled out her cell phone to call her dad who worked at Lima General Hospital. Santana then continued to look for something to wrap around Rachel's arm as a tourniquet until the ambulance got there when she noticed a cigarette lying next to Rachel. Santana look over Rachel body and found that the word "worthless," had been written on her lower back.

Santana was brought back to every time she had picked on Rachel. Every name she ever called her and how she never deserved to be called those names. Every time she said something stupid Rachel would forgive her because that was who she was. Santana would never be able to forgive herself for what she did to Rachel and Santana vowed that she would seek justice for Rachel. She would make sure that Rachel was never hurt again by anyone.

When the paramedics finally arrived Santana didn't want to leave Rachel's side but she knew that it was the only way for Rachel to get the help she needed. Brittany was in the background crying her eyes. Santana went over to her to comfort the girl as they carried Rachel up the basement stairs. Brittany had come downstairs to show the paramedics were Rachel was.

Santana and Brittany followed the ambulance to the hospital that would be taking care of Rachel. As they were about to enter the hospital Brittany pulled Santana to a halt. Santana took one look at Brittany and knew something was wrong. Santana knew that Brittany knew something about who had hurt Rachel.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Santana softly asked Brittany hoping to get an answer out of her.

"He's here," Brittany whispered pulling Santana away from the hospital and back over to her car.

"Who's here Brittany?" Santana went on to ask the terrified girl.

"Rachel's dad," Brittany whispered. Santana would think that was a good thing but the look in Brittany's eyes told her otherwise.

"I know you're scared, but Rachel needs us," Santana told Brittany as she softly pulled the girl into the hospital. As they were about to enter Brittany took a pause in hesitation but then continued to walk. The two girls sat and waited for news on there friend for what seemed like hours. Santana and Brittany started watching the TV that was in the waiting room and soon began to fall asleep. Just as Santana was about to completely fall asleep she heard yelling.

"Where is my daughter?" the loud voice yelled. Santana looked up to see a man yelling at the waiting room receptionist and was wearing a white coat like the other doctors do. Santana assumed this man to be Rachel's father.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Lopez has instructed that you stay out here," the receptionist told Mr. Berry.

Mr. Berry proceeded to lean forward and whisper something in the women's ear and heard her tell him "operating room 2," before he stepped away from her and made his way toward what she assumed was the operating rooms.

Santana knew that Mr. Berry had to be the one who was hurting Rachel. She slowly and quietly got up as to not awake Brittany. Santana made her way to where the nearest policeman was standing waiting for Rachel's doctor to come out. "Excuse me," Santana said once she reached the officer.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the officer asked Santana. The officer briefly remembered seeing the girl at the Berry house where the hurt girl had been found.

"I think the person who hurt Rachel Berry, my friend, is making his way toward the operating room," Santana told the officer. The officer didn't even hesitate as he made his way toward the receptionist insisting that he knew which operating room Rachel was in and taking off in the direction in which she had pointed. Santana only hoped that she was doing the right thing and made the right assumption about this particular situation. Even if she was wrong she would rather be safe than sorry. Santana didn't know what was happening and that made her very anxious. Santana made her way over to where she had been sitting with Brittany when she heard yelling and a gun shot.

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long I just had so many thoughts running through my head about what I wanted to do with this chapter that I had trouble putting it into words. Well I hope you like this I. Please review. I'm hoping to get at least 15 more reviews to reach my goal of hitting over 70 reviews but you never know. Also I want to thank all my readers who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. I really appreciate it and am very thankful. **

**P.S. I am hoping to update my other stories some time this week. I have a busy week with school, work, and sports so I will see what I can get done. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. It may start off kind of slow so bear with me. **

On The Rise

Chapter 5

**Third Person**

The morning had started off like any other morning for Detective James Johnson. His day started off with paperwork followed by training. Even though he's been working on the force for almost sixteen years he still had training. He met up with his partner, Detective Corcoran or Jason Corcoran, for training. James has known Jason most of his life. The two went to school together when they were younger and had always been friends. The day began to change when they were interrupted in the middle of training. They were called to the scene of what was being assumed as a child abuse case.

When they had arrived on the scene the paramedics were already putting her into the ambulance, but even though she was covered with blankets you could still see the bruises that covered the girl's skin. When they went down to the crime scene he was horrified at what he saw. He had seen many things as a cop but this had to be the worst he had ever seen. The floor was practically covered in blood that belonged to the girl.

He continued to look around the crime scene. He saw a cigarette which he assumed had been used on the girl. He then went to look around the rest of the house to see if there was more evidence. When he went upstairs he could see two of his coworkers talking to the two girls who had called 9-1-1. He noticed that one of the girls was covered in blood which he assumed belong to the victim.

James noticed that with every moment they were there his partner was getting more and more angry. Jason always got angry when it came to child abuse cases, but this case seemed to be the worst of them all. Jason had gotten so mad that he just walked out of the house. Detective Johnson made his way up the stairs to look for the girl's bedroom. When he finally found her room he started to look around for more evidence of abuse. He found clothes with blood on the as well as towels. He started to make the connection that the abuse was a common thing in the house.

He continued to look around the house for a while, before his captain told him to go to the hospital and see how the girl was faring. When he got to the hospital he found out that the girl, Rachel Berry had been taken in for surgery and Dr. Lopez would tell him of her condition when she was out. He decided that he would wait until she was out of surgery. He went to sit in the waiting room where he saw the two girls from the house also in the waiting room.

* * *

Rachel was in and out of consciousness. Rachel didn't know what was real and what a dream was anymore. She remembers hearing Brittany and Santana talking to her; she would remember them laughing, and the times with the glee club. Rachel wanted to hold on for Santana and Brittany. Brittany needed her and she needed Brittany; now they both needed Santana.

Rachel also remembers hearing other voices above her talking about what was going on and asking her questions but she was so out of it she could never reply to the people questioning her. She wanted them to know she was okay so they could tell Brittany and Santana, but every time she tried talking she started coughing and couldn't catch her breath.

* * *

Julio Lopez had gotten a distressed call from his daughter telling him that her friend had been hurt and he needed to help her, but what he saw was not what he had expected. The girl was short and beaten, bruised, and burned really badly. He knew that only a few people could be responsible for these wounds and one of them worked in this very hospital.

Julio went to the Receptionist. When she noticed him she gave Julio a confused look. "I need you to keep Hiram Berry away from Rachel Berry," Julio told her. The receptionist nodded upon looking at the girl who was being wheeled into the room next to where they were standing.

Julio quickly went into the room that Rachel was in and began to help the girl that was Santana's friend. Julio was horrified at the sight her saw. He couldn't believe that any parent would hurt their daughter like this. Julio knew that Hiram had a temper but he never believed in a million years that Hiram would take his anger out on his daughter.

This thought also made him wonder about her other father. Julio had met Leroy when they first moved to Lima. Leroy seemed really nice and Julio couldn't believe that he would let his husband hurt his daughter. Julio should have known something was up. He had helped Rachel with her injuries since she was little. Her fathers always told him that it was because of dance and gymnastics which then made sense to him because he also worked with Erik Pierce, who was Brittany's father. Julio knew that both Rachel and Brittany did gymnastics and dance so he just assumed they were telling the truth. Now looking at Rachel he knew that the injuries in the past were lies as well.

When they continued to fix the wounds they found through x-rays and other tests done that there was some internal bleeding and immediately got her prep for surgery. In the middle of surgery Julio Lopez heard loud noises coming from down the hallway. There was yelling between two people followed by a bunch of crashes. Julio handed over his supplies to the nearest doctor before going to see what was going on. Just as he was about to open the door a shot rang out.

* * *

The police officer taking the girl's statement made his way toward the operating room in which a girl, Rachel Berry was being operated on. He remembered seeing the girl from the Berry house and figured that she probably knew what had occurred in that house.

As he was walking down the hallway he noticed a man in a lab coat also making his way toward the operating room in which he was heading to. Detective Johnson assumed that this must be the man that the young girl was talking about. As he continued to follow the man he saw what looked to be a weapon in his pocket and rushed the man. Johnson caught the man by surprise and was easily able to bring him to the ground, but when Hiram Berry realized what was happening he started to fight back.

Hiram shoved the officer off of him and Detective Johnson fell into one of the nearby carts that were in the hallway. Detective Johnson was quick to fight back and went to swing at Hiram but Hiram had caught his arm and threw him into the wall. Hiram went to pull the knife he had out of his pocket and went after Detective Johnson. Thanks to year of training Detective Johnson was able to see if coming and move out of the way and force Hiram Berry to the ground.

As Hiram and Detective Johnson continued to fight Hiram noticed the gun in Johnson's belt and made a move to grab it. Hiram grabbed the hilt of the gun and pulled it out of his pocket. Johnson noticing that Hiram had grabbed his gun began to try and get it back from him. As the two struggled over the gun a shot ran out and Detective Johnson fell to the ground. Detective Johnson looked down and saw blood beginning to seep into his shirt.

Hiram realizing that he had just shot a cop took off toward the nearest exit. Hiram vowed that he would come back and get his worthless excuse of a daughter and make her pay for everything that he believed she did and deserved. He would never leave Rachel alone until she paid for what she had done even if that meant killing her.

Hiram took all the back exits as to avoid the cameras and didn't bother to go back and get his car but at the first chance he got stole another car. As Hiram drove away from the hospitals he could hear sirens from police officers by him making there way toward the hospital.

**Well I hoped you liked it. I am sorry it took so long to update I have been really busy with school and work and haven't had much time to write. Please review I would like to hear what you think about this chapter. I am once again sorry for the slow chapter I promise the next one will be a lot better. Thank you all for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed to this story. Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with work but I'm going to try and update more often.**

On The Rise

Chapter 6

**Third Person**

Santana was in shock when she heard what had happened outside the operating room that her friend was in. There were many cops and doctors running around the hospital. The shooting of a police officer had a lot of people afraid of what may happen in the future especially since the shooter happened to be a worker in the hospital. Detectives were interviewing all the workers in the hospital to see if they know anything about where Hiram Berry may be and what his home life was like and if they have ever met his husband or daughter.

Santana and Brittany were also further questioned about what they knew about Rachel's home life and what they had found in the house when they had discovered what had happened to Rachel. Santana didn't know much about Rachel and her home life but she knew that Brittany knew more than she had let on to Santana. Santana was brought out of her thoughts by hearing someone yelling for her.

"Santana, Brittany," Santana heard someone yell. Santana began looking around and noticed Sue Sylvester was making her way towards them.

"Coach Sylvester what are you doing here?" Santana questioned when Sue finally reached her and Brittany.

"The police were questioning the staff members when the call was made and decided to make sure you guys were okay," Sue told the two girls. Sue could tell that the two girls were worried for their friend. When Sue first heard that the three girls were friends she couldn't understand why. She knew what happened in McKinley and knew that the three girls never really got along. After doing some extensive research she learned that Brittany and Rachel had been friends since they were little.

When the police had come to the school wanting to question the staff members Sue was a little put off. She didn't understand why they were being questioned but later found out that it had to do with a certain Jewish brunette that her two best cheerios were hanging out with. When Sue later heard the police suspected that her dads were the ones to cause her injures Sue vowed that she would do everything she could to help and protect the girl. Sue knew what it felt like to have parents that didn't treat you very well. Sue's mom was always gone leaving her with her abusive dad until she was ten when he finally left all together. Sue's mom still wasn't really there for her and her sister after her father left so Sue took care of her sister and protected her. Sue knew that Rachel, Santana, and Brittany would need her later on.

"Thank you," Sue finally heard Brittany respond.

"No problem but I didn't come alone," Sue told the two girls. When Sue first found out about what has been going on with Rachel's fathers Sue began looking for Rachel's mother. Sue remembered hearing that the previous year the Rachel had met her mother and that she had been the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Sue knew that Bella would need her mother. With the connections that Sue had it didn't take to long to find Rachel's mom. Sue called Shelby and told her to meet her at Lima General Hospital and that it involved Rachel.

"Who did you bring?" Santana asked her coach. Santana could tell that Sue was deep thought about something.

"Hello Ms. Lopez," Shelby said walking into view of the two girls. Santana and Brittany were both shocked to see the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel's mom standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here," Brittany snapped at Shelby, "you've already hurt Rachel enough I won't let you hurt her anymore." Santana was shocked at Brittany's reaction to seeing Shelby standing in front of them.

Shelby knew that she would not be welcomed by the blonde once she had noticed her sitting next to the Latina. In the short time that Shelby had gotten to know Rachel the previous year there was one thing that was for sure and that was that the blonde in front of her would do anything to protect Rachel from anything she thought would hurt her. Shelby had only met the blonde but she knew that Brittany would protect her daughter and knew that she was right in leaving her, but standing in the hospital waiting room she knew that the choice she made was the wrong one and she would never forget it and would always be trying to make up for it.

"I want to help," Shelby finally stated turning to look the blonde in the eyes. "I made a mistake I never should have left."

"But you did," Brittany once again snapped at Shelby, "I was the one to hold her when she cried!" Brittany went on to exclaim, but she didn't stop there and continued on. "I was the one to hold her when her fathers would fight, I held her when her dad hit her again and again and I was the one she came crying to asking what she did wrong and why you didn't want her. You didn't have to see her cry. Your heart wasn't the one broken every time you saw a new bruise I was. You were the one who left their daughter when she desperately needed you. She didn't need her best friend there when she cried she needed her mom, she needed you, but you left and you weren't there and she could only wonder why. I won't stand by and left you hurt her anymore, I won't let her be hurt when you leave again." Brittany was so angry at Shelby. Shelby had caused her friend so much pain and as a result so many scars that would never heal. Brittany blamed Shelby for every bruise that she received from her father after Shelby had left her for a second time. Brittany didn't want Shelby anywhere near Rachel.

"Brittany," Shelby started off saying but was cut off by Santana saying "Daddy."

Santana watched as her dad came around the corner. "Daddy, how's Rachel?" Santana asked when he reached them. The look on her dad's face had her stomach twisting in fear. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Santana…"

* * *

That afternoon in glee everyone had assembled in the choir room. No one had seen or heard from Brittany or Santana since their free period and no one had heard from Rachel all morning. No one thought anything of it. Santana and Brittany were probably making out in a closet and they felt that it was better if Rachel didn't show up to school. Mercedes and Quinn were glad when the girl hadn't shown up sometime through out the day. Puck on the other hand was getting worried. Sure he and Rachel never really got along or got to know each other but he still cared about her. Puck didn't want anything to happen to the girl. The group had seen the cops walking around the school talking to staff and students but none of them had been approached yet.

The club was gleefully talking among each other without a care in the world. No one besides Puck was really worried about the missing members of glee. That all changed though when Mr. Schue walked into the room. Mercedes was about to say a smart comment about how they were missing three members when he saw the look on his face. All the glee members were shocked by the look on his face. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue?" Mike asked. Mike was the quiet one but he knew that if he didn't ask no one would and if they did they would make a joke out of it some how.

"It's about Rachel," Mr. Schue started to tell the group but was cut off my Mercedes.

"What has she done now to get attention?" Mercedes snapped at Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue was taken back by Mercedes attitude toward Rachel. He knew that many of the members didn't get along but he never believed it to be this bad. It didn't even seem like Mercedes cared about the fact that something could possibly be wrong with Rachel and just automatically assumed she was doing it for attention. "Rachel's been hurt," Mr. Schue finally told the group.

"What do you mean Rachel's been hurt?" Puck snapped back at his coach.

"When Rachel didn't show up for school Santana and Brittany went over to her house during lunch. When they got there they found Rachel and she had been badly hurt and was taken to the hospital," Mr. Schue told Puck. Mr. Schue knew that if the others didn't care he would. "The police would like to speak with all of you," Mr. Schue went on to tell the rest of the group.

"Why?" Quinn snapped back at Mr. Schue. Quinn didn't understand why everyone was so worried about Man Hands. She was nothing but a loser who would forever be stuck in Lima, Ohio.

"They want to know if anyone knows anything about what could have happened to Rachel," Mr. Schue went further on to explain. "Glee is canceled for today as a result and before any of you leave please speak with one of the officers in the room," he went on to say while gesturing towards the door where the police were standing.

* * *

The police questioned the high school students and staff but were not finding any leads about what had happened to Rachel and where her fathers may be. When the police heard about the shooting they had a feeling it might have been the person who attacked Rachel, but since there are no cameras in the hallway in which the cop was shot in they have no lead on who did it. The police may have their suspicions but they cannot arrest someone based on suspicions without proof that they committed some sort of crime.

The members of the police force were waiting for some kind of solid proof so they could arrest the guy they believed hurt an innocent girl and one of their fellow police officers. The only relief they got was finding out that the officer who had been shot didn't die because the bullet missed all missing organs and since they were in a hospital he was able to get help immediately. They would not stop looking until they found out who did this,

**Sorry for taking so long to update but my computer crashed so I have to use my work one but I promise I will try to update more often. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it had taken me so long to update but I got a new computer so I don't have to use my work one anyone so I should be able to update more often. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it.**

On The Rise

Chapter 7

**Third Person**

Rachel was up on stage in a Broadway production playing a role she could only dream of playing. She looked out in the audience and saw her family. She saw Brittany, Santana, and Mr. Pierce standing and looking up at her. Next to Mr. Peirce she saw Shelby and Next to Shelby was a little girl about 6 or 7 that looked exactly like Quinn. Rachel knew the little girl had to be Beth. In Shelby's arms there was also another little girl who looked a lot like Shelby and she had to be at least 3 if not 4 years old. Rachel was in a place she could only dream of ever getting to with the people she loved.

She was with people she had never thought possible until these past few years. She was in a place where she was free from everything that her fathers had ever done to her. It was also a place where her mother was, a place that not so long ago she could never fathom ever coming true. Even though Shelby had left Rachel, Rachel knew that they would meet again and when they did they could finally have the mother daughter relationship that they both wanted.

Many people believed that when Shelby left that there was no reason and that she just didn't want Rachel. A lot of people used that to make fun of her. Rachel knew that it was her father that pushed Shelby away from her. Rachel could see that Shelby didn't want to leave her. That was the main reason why Rachel had told Shelby about Beth. Rachel knew that Shelby could take care of Beth and hopefully one day allow Quinn and Puck into the young girls life. Rachel knew that Shelby would give Beth the love and care that she had always dreamed of receiving from her fathers. Even though Rachel would always wonder why her mom truly left her Rachel could never resent her for leaving. She could feel all this from just standing up on stage and looking down on her family.

Soon it all started to disappear as blackness once again consumed Rachel. She didn't want to leave them. She didn't want to leave her family; she loved them to much for that. Rachel knew along time ago that her fathers weren't really her family but Brittany and her dad were and lately so was Santana. Rachel knew she had to keep fighting for them. With the darkness also came the pain. The pain from everything she had endured as a result of her father. Soon the darkness took over Rachel tired of fighting from all the pain and numbness consumed her leaving her in a black void of darkness and nothingness.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Santana questioned upon seeing the look on her dad's face.

"Santana…." Mr. Lopez started too responded to her daughter but was cut off buy a worried looking brunette.

"Is she okay? Is Rachel okay?" Shelby questioned Mr. Lopez.

Mr. Lopez could see the resemblance between Rachel and the women in front of him. He knew that Rachel was an only child and could only assume that this was Rachel's birth mother standing in front of him. "She's okay for now," he started off saying. Mr. Lopez noticed the look of relief cross over the four people standing in front of him. "We have to keep an eye on her though she is not totally out of it yet," Mr. Lopez went on to say. "We are lucky that you guys found her when you did any longer and she may have not made it through surgery." Mr. Lopez knew better than to lie to parents about their child health especially parents that have not been in their child's life very often.

"Is she awake?" Santana asked her father. She really wanted to see Rachel and make sure that she was okay. Santana also knew that Brittany wanted to see her too even if she was putting on a tough face.

"I'm sorry sweetie no she's not," Mr. Lopez told his daughter. He could see the look on her face deepen in concern for her friend. "She's okay Santana you can go and sit with her while I talk to her mom," Mr. Lopez went on to tell his daughter. Mr. Lopez (Julio) could see a look of anger cross over Brittany's face but chose to ignore it and ask Santana about it later. Julio knew that a lot had gone on between the girl that was now one of Santana's best friends and her mother the previous year but he didn't know to what extent.

"Okay daddy," Santana responded knowing the look on her fathers face. It was the look that told you not to question him and just do as he say's. "Come on Brit, let's go see Rachel" Santana told her friend as she pulled her arm and had Brittany follow her up to the reception so she can ask what room Rachel was in.

Once Santana was out of sight Julio turned and looked over at the two remaining women in front of him. "What's going on?" Julio asked the two women. "I know you're Rachel's mom but Brittany seemed upset with you. I want to know what's going on before I let you see her," Julio sternly told Shelby. It was obvious that Shelby was Rachel's mom but that didn't mean that Julio had to trust her.

"I left her last year and Brittany blames me for her being hurt," Shelby went on to tell them man she had just met. When Shelby saw that he was about to say something she spoke first, "please let me finish," she asked the doctor. "When I met Rachel last year I was ready to meet her, but then I met her and all the fears I had when I was pregnant came rushing back. I didn't know what her fathers were like I thought she was living a good life. It wasn't until I was approached by Hiram that my view changed. He threatened to have me sued and to never be allowed in Rachel's life again if I didn't leave. I had to leave in order to protect her and call my lawyer," Shelby continued on to say. She noticed the look of confusion on the doctor's face and went on to further explain, "I knew that if I didn't leave when I did I would be sued but I also knew I needed to get her back. Something about the way both Hiram and Rachel acted told me something was wrong. I was only supposed to be gone two to three months a long enough time to contact my lawyer and file for custody. I had Sue looking out for her to see if she could did up any dirt on the Berry's. I didn't want her to get hurt I swear. I couldn't protect her if I was in prison," Shelby continued on to explain. Shelby had never been as heartbroken as the second she heard that Rachel was in the hospital. She had been planning with her lawyers and she had filed for custody and had been waiting for the Berry's lawyer to respond. She knew she should have pushed harder now she was paying the consequences and so was Rachel. This was all her fault and Shelby knew that and she didn't know how she was ever going to be able to make it up to Rachel.

Julio didn't know whether to believe Shelby but the look on Shelby's face was enough for Julio to be able to see that she did care and that she was in for the long run. "I'm not going to lie. It's not good but Rachel is strong she will make it through this and she will need you to be there for her," Julio told Shelby while looking her in the eye. Julio was not going to let Rachel go home with her if he didn't think that she would be able to care for her or if Shelby will just up and leave the girl.

"I promise you I am here for the long run," Shelby told Julio. Shelby would always protect Rachel from here on out. Hiram would never lay another had on her daughter ever. She made the mistake twice before she will never make it again.

"Okay," Julio said, "I'll show you to her room."

When Brittany and Santana went into Rachel's room they were in shock. Both girls expected it to be bad but they never expected it to be this bad. All around Rachel there was a bunch of tubes and wires connected to IV's and other machines and wires. Rachel had a bandage around her head and a part of her leg and a cast on her arm.

"Rachel," Brittany said as she began to cry. Brittany knew that Rachel's father had been hurting her but she did nothing to stop it. Brittany ran up to Rachel's bed and grabbed her hand as she continued to cry. Rachel couldn't die. Brittany couldn't lose her best friend she just couldn't.

Santana watched as Brittany hugged Rachel and begged her to be okay. Brittany begged for Rachel to wake to say or do something. Santana couldn't believe that this had happened to Rachel. Rachel always made it seem like she had the perfect home life, but in reality she didn't. Ever since Santana and Rachel had become friends she had realized that there was a lot more to the Jewish girl. Santana realized that the girl Rachel pretended to be at school was not the real Rachel and that it was all just an act. Santana wished that she would share that Rachel with the rest of the world.

Santana watched as Brittany talked to Rachel. She didn't know how long she sat there just watching Brittany cry and talk to their friend. Santana was lost in her thoughts but was soon brought out of them when she heard her name called. She looked up to see a panicked look on her friends face.

"Brittany what's wrong," Santana questioned the blonde girl.

"I don't know," Brittany stated, "Rachel, Rachel," Brittany went on to called.

**I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I wanted to give you guys a little bit of what is going on in Rachel's head and Shelby's head. I really hope you like it. Also thank you for being patient with the slow updates. I am also hoping to reach 110 reviews before my next update so please review.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Hello readers I hope you guys decided to read this. For anyone who reads any of my other stories I have decided to put three of my stories on hold. I am putting ****Secrets Revealed****, ****Holy Quartet****, and ****You Found Me**** on hold. I also may be rewriting ****You Found Me**** but I want to finish writing this one and ****Healing Takes Time**** before continuing on with my other stories so please be patient. I promise that I will finish my other three stories though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who was so kind enough as to review the last chapter. Thank you to all who did. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update I had a major writers block.**

On The Rise

Chapter 8

**Nobody's POV**

_Previous_

_"Brittany what's wrong," Santana questioned the blonde girl._

_"I don't know," Brittany stated, "Rachel, Rachel," Brittany went on to called._

Now

"Brittany," Brittany heard a voice whisper. She looked down to see Rachel looking at her with fear in her eyes. Brittany wanted to cry in joy and sadness. Rachel was never afraid the only time she was ever afraid is when she was facing her fathers but even then she did show much fear. Rachel was one of the most fearless people that Brittany knew and for her to show fear meant a lot and Brittany knew she would have to be there for the Jewish girl.

When Rachel opened her eyes she looked up to see Brittany staring down at her. She knew her eyes showed the fear that she was feeling but right now she didn't care. She was just happy to be with Brittany.

"Rachel," someone across the room said in shock. Rachel turned to see Santana staring at her.

"Santana," Rachel replied back in awe. Rachel motioned for the Latina girl to come over by her. Rachel watched at Santana slowly made her way over to her and Brittany. "It's all going to be okay as long as we are together," Rachel told her two friends.

The three girls sat in silence basking in the time that they had together. The peacefulness they knew would leave the second they were interrupted by anyone. All three of the girls loved being around each other, Rachel felt completely safe with her two best friends. Rachel looked into Santana's and Brittany's eyes and knew she was in love with the two girls. She had always been in love with them she was just too afraid to tell them and with the fact that her and Santana hadn't always been friends it was even harder. Rachel was going to worry about this now she just wanted to spend some time with her girls.

Rachel didn't know how they stayed their basking in the comfort of each other, but they were soon brought out of their moment with a knock on the door. Brittany and Santana moved so that the adults standing in the doorway could see their Jewish brunette. Brittany upon seeing Shelby gave her a glare. When Shelby's eyes made contact with Brittany's eyes, Brittany saw a look in her eyes making her doubt the judgments she had made against the older women.

"Shelby," Rachel softly whispered upon seeing her mom in the doorway. "You came," she continued on to say.

"Of course I came," Shelby stated making her way further into her daughter's hospital room. "I never wanted to leave you or for you to get hurt," Shelby went on to explain to the broken girl.

"I know," Rachel told her mother.

"How?" Shelby questioned her daughter. Shelby had known that she was smart and forgiving but to be so nice after everything that Shelby had indirectly done to her as a result of her leaving and her giving Rachel to the Berry men.

"I know because when I tried to go looking for you Hiram threatened to kill you," Rachel explained to the older women. At the confused look on Shelby's face Rachel went on to explain. "Hiram said that if I ever went looking for you again he kill you and make me watch and I knew right then and there that he must have done something to make you leave."

Brittany didn't know about that. Rachel didn't talk much about Shelby after she left and Brittany never knew that Rachel had tried to go looking for her mother. Brittany had spent all this time blaming Shelby when in reality she may have left to try and save Rachel.

"I was going to come back for her," Shelby told Brittany and she walked over to her. Shelby wanted the blonde girl who was so much apart of her daughter's life to understand that she did what she thought was best and it wasn't because she thought that she didn't want Rachel or didn't care about her.

"I know that now," Brittany explained to the older women pulling her into a hug. Brittany wanted to show Shelby that she understood and was going to try and work toward trusting the older women. "I don't fully trust you though," Brittany voiced her thoughts once she pulled away from Shelby.

"Brittany," Rachel scolded from where she was laying down on the hospital bed.

"I know," Brittany stated while briefly looking back at Rachel before turning to look at Shelby once again. "I will try to trust you but what you did caused her so much pain and it will take me a while to forgive you for that because I spent so much time blaming you for everything that happened to Rachel after you left. I will try though, I promise," Brittany went on to tell Shelby.

"Thank you," Shelby told the blonde. Shelby looked back to find that the only people in the room were her, Rachel, and Brittany. Shelby made her way over to her daughter's bed and sat on the side of the bed careful as to not jolt Rachel in anyway. Shelby stroked the side of her daughters face. "It's going to be okay," Shelby told her daughter.

"I know," Rachel replied back moving forward to pull her mother into a hug.

Brittany slowly and quietly made her way out of the room to give the mother and daughter time to themselves. Brittany made her way to the waiting room where she found Santana, Julio, Coach Sylvester trying to brake up an argument between her mother and father.

"What's going on?" Brittany questioned making her way toward her parents.

"Let's go Brittany," her mother, Maria, snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the exit of the hospital.

"I don't think so," Brittany's dad, Jim, stated catching up to the two and pulling Brittany out of Maria's grasp. "I'm not letting you take my daughter again and not allow me to see her anymore," Jim told his ex-wife. "I am filing for full custody of Brittany and there is nothing you can do about it," he went on to tell his wife. Jim was not going to let go of his daughter. Jim had heard what Maria has been doing in her free time and with Brittany and has informed child services. "I have informed child services about what has been going on and until after the court date Brittany will be staying with Julio and Santana. You have spent so much time worry about yourself and going out with all these men you don't even spend anytime with your daughter. Brittany needs a mother and you're not there for her she needs someone who loves her and is around when she needs them to be to be her parent not someone who just cares about themselves." Jim was tired of what Maria has been doing and has finally had enough of it. He wasn't going to let Brittany suffer and go through any more pain than she already has.

"Fine," Maria snapped at her husband. "I will see you in court, but she will be back in my care before you know it. The courts will once again find you unfit to be her legal guardian and she will once again be put in my care," Maria continued on to yell at her ex-husband.

"Not this time," Jim told Maria before turning around and guiding Brittany over to where Santana, Julio, and Sue were standing.

"So what happens now?" Brittany questioned her father.

"I don't know," he responded back to his daughter. In all reality Jim didn't know if he would get Brittany back but he would continued to fight for her no matter and they would stick together no matter what the future held for them.

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE TIME!**

**Well here it is and I really hope you like it. I wanted to show some of the tension between Brittany's parents. Don't worry the court date wont happen for another four to five chapters so don't worry. I will also try to update more often but I've been having a major case a writers block lately so if anyone has any ideas for this story and any of the other four stories I gave written feel free to send them my way. You never know I may end up using it in my story. Your ideas also may give me the inspiration needed to continue on with my three stories on hold so please tell me what you think. Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed. So I would really like to reach 120 reviews so please review if you can and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Once and thank you for reading and I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

On The Rise

Chapter 9

**Nobody's POV**

Brittany's life had become a nightmare. Brittany thought it was bad before now it was even worse. Despite the fact that she was staying with Santana and her family, Brittany still felt alone. The only time that Brittany didn't feel alone was when she was sitting by Rachel's bedside. Rachel had been getting better over the last few days but they still wanted to keep her in the hospital just to make sure there were no consequences from the surgeries or injuries. Brittany hasn't been able to see her lately because she was busy with school, glee, and the Cheerios.

Going back to school was tough for Brittany. Lima was a small town so everyone knew everybody's business. The entire school knew what went down between her mother and father at the hospital and that she was now a ward of the state even though she was living with the Lopez's. On top of that everybody knew what happened to Rachel and hearing everyone talk bad about her just made her day even worse.

Glee was just as bad because the members of Glee seemed to enjoy talking about what happened to Rachel and how her parents wanted to get rid of her so much that they were willing to kill her. What happened just seemed to full their rumors and need to torture Rachel. Brittany knew that if her first day back was brutal than Rachel's would be even worse and that she would have to stand by her. What happened at school wasn't what made it a nightmare.

What made it a nightmare was having to talk about what had happened while at her mother's house. Brittany didn't want anyone to know what had gone down at her mother's house. The only person who knew was Rachel and she didn't want to tell anyone else. Brittany felt so disgusted with herself and humiliated. She didn't know how Santana and her family would see her after they found out.

Brittany didn't want to lose Santana and she didn't want anything to change so she just decided not to tell anyone what had gone down. Brittany had been required to go to counseling and talk to a therapist upon arriving at the Lopez's. Even though her mother was being investigated, they didn't really know everything that went down while she was there. They don't know about the torture Brittany had gone through and if she had her way no one ever would even if that meant having to go back to her mother's house.

Santana encouraged Brittany to try and talk to someone and to tell her or anyone what was going on but Brittany refused. It was just too difficult for Brittany to talk about. It made Brittany feel horrible about herself. The only person that could bring her out of her phase was Rachel and Brittany was currently unable to see her. The got Brittany mad but she knew that she would be able to see her soon.

Brittany started thinking back to when she was at her mom's house and everything that happened while she was there. She thought of every guy her mother had brought home after getting so drunk at a bar that she wouldn't remember it the next mourning. Brittany began to think of a time that she did not want to remember. It was when Brittany lost her innocence.

_Flashback_

_It was freshman year of high school. Brittany's parents had been divorced for about a year so far. Brittany could hear her mother coming home and a loud booming laugh follow her. Brittany assumed that it was another guy from the bar that her mom had been at. Brittany had learned to stay up in her room at night so when her mom came home she didn't see her. _

_Brittany sat up in room and listened as her mom and the guy she was entertaining talked and laughed. Brittany tried to tune it out but they were so loud that she couldn't concentrate on anything else and she really needed to get her math homework done. Usually Brittany would go over to Rachel's to do her homework, but Rachel had told her that today was not a good day to go over to her house. _

_Brittany knew what happened at Rachel's dads' house but she was too afraid to do anything. The fact that Brittany didn't have a good stable home either made her not want to tell anybody either. Brittany knew that she was keeping Rachel's secret a secret for selfish reasons but she really didn't care. _

_Brittany was shocked that the noise down stairs had become quiet. Brittany thought this meant that the guy had left and her mother had gone to bed. Brittany used this time to finish her homework and head off to bed. As Brittany climbed into bed she started to think about how weird it was that the guy had already left. Usually when her mom brings home a guy they stay the night. Brittany passed this thought up as she fell into unconsciousness. _

_As Brittany slept she began to feel weird. Brittany could feel someone touching her. Whoever it was, was petting her hair. Brittany tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy and full of sleep. Brittany tried to fight against whoever was touching her but her body wouldn't move. Brittany began to freak out at the thought of not being in control of her own body. She began to trash and move despite her sleepy state of mind. The person on top of her pushed her down and held her wrist to keep them from moving._

_Brittany opened her eyes and look up into the eyes of the person on top of her. Those eyes held so much hatred, anger, pain, and disgust. The person continued to touch her in inappropriate places as she tried to fight against him. Brittany closed her eyes knowing what was coming next._

_End Flashback_

Brittany snapped her mind out of the place she was in. She didn't want to remember. Brittany wishes she could just go back in time and change what happened to her. She just wanted in to be a dream that her mind created. Brittany cried herself to a restless and fearful sleep. It was that night that would forever haunt her mind. A night that she would never be able to forget and a night she wanted to be kept hidden for the rest of her life.

**Okay so I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to kind of give you a feeling of what happened while Brittany was at her mom's house and what her life is like. In the next chapter I'll get more descriptive as Rachel will be out of the hospital, Santana will reflect on what has been going on, and you'll actually be able to read a session that Brittany has with her therapist.**

**I really hope you like it so please review and tell me what you think. Once again sorry for the short chapter the next chapter will be longer in length. I really would like to hear what you think and I'd really like to reach 130 reviews so please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've had this chapter done since Sunday last week but I went out of town and where I was staying had no internet connection what so ever so I didn't have a chance to update but thank you all for being so patient. Thank you to all of those who reviewed.**

On The Rise

Chapter 10

**Third Person**

Today was the day! Today was the day that Rachel finally got to leave the hospital. She had been looking forward to this day ever since she woke up. Rachel always hated hospitals because they reminded her of death and the day her grandmother had died when she was six years old. Most of all though Rachel was anxious to get back to school and spend time with Santana and Brittany.

Rachel had heard that Brittany was living with Santana after Jim, her dad, called social services on Maria, her mom. Rachel knew that Brittany would be in a tough place and that she wouldn't want to talk to anyone other than her. Brittany had a hard time trusting people because of what happened while she was at her mothers. Rachel knew everything that happened including the night that forever changed Brittany. Rachel was the one person Brittany trusted everything with.

When Brittany first met Santana in freshman year of high school she saw how close they were. Rachel hoped that Brittany would trust Santana enough to tell her about some of the things that went on at home, but then Brittany was hurt and her trust started to dwindle even more. Brittany pulled away from Santana and even though Santana tortured Rachel, Rachel continued to push Brittany towards her because she knew that Brittany would need someone other than her eventually. Rachel did this because she knew there was a time that Rachel may not be able to be there for Brittany whether it was voluntary or involuntary.

Rachel was glad that she was going to be able to help Brittany. Rachel knew that school had to be a nightmare for Brittany and Santana could only do so much. Rachel was ready to show those kids at school that it was not okay to mess with Brittany. That no one was allowed to pick on the girl she loved even if it meant throwing herself in the fire. She wasn't going to sit by and just take the bullying anymore. The situation with her father's made her realize that it was time to stand up for herself and those that are important to her.

Rachel was also glad to be going home to Shelby. She was glad to have a family and to feel safe. Rachel hasn't been able to enjoying the safe feeling she got from being around Shelby for as long as she could remember. The only time she felt this safe was when she used to stay with her grandma, but that ended when she died when Rachel was six years old.

Rachel finally had the family that she always wanted. A family that loved her for her and would always be there for her no matter what she did or what happens later in life or in her past. Rachel had someone to love and care for her and she had a sister. Rachel always dreamed of having a younger sibling and to finally have one made Rachel overjoyed. Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Shelby standing by the door and looking at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Shelby asked Rachel. Shelby laughed at the enthusiasm in Rachel as she jumped off the bed almost tripping as she did so. "Calm down Rachel," Shelby stated steadying her anxious daughter.

"I just want to get out of her," Rachel complained to her mom.

"Well if you don't relax you'll end up stuck in this room again," Rachel heard someone say. Rachel turned to see Mr. Lopez standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Lopez!" Rachel exclaimed. "How are Santana and Brittany?"

"They are hanging in there," Mr. Lopez told Rachel. "They are very worried about you and would be upset if you ended up having to stay in the hospital longer than needed."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "I'll relax, but I just really want to get out of here."

Julio and Shelby laughed at the silliness of the situation, but the seriousness of her injuries that brought her here and the person responsible for it still being at large never left the back of their minds causing them to always being worrying about her and who is around her.

Rachel relaxed as Julio and Shelby helped her into a wheelchair and brought her down to the car. Rachel waited with Julio as her mom went to get the car so she could take her home. The car ride home was quiet for them. Both girls began to worry about what would happen now that Rachel was home. Shelby was worried that something bad would happen and she wouldn't be able to protect or help Rachel, while Rachel worried that Shelby would find out that she really didn't love Rachel and leave her again or worse abuse her like her dads did. Rachel also was worried that Shelby's family wasn't going to like her.

When they arrived at the house Shelby carefully helped Rachel into the house and to her room. Once Rachel was in her room and comfortable it was only a matter a minutes before she fell asleep leaving all her worries in her consciousness. Rachel may have been able to fall asleep but her sleep was not peaceful and didn't go undisturbed.

Santana was sitting in her room waiting for news on how Brittany's session went and on how Rachel was. Santana was trying to put up a tough front so Brittany couldn't see that she was upset. Santana knew she had to be strong for Brittany, because if Brittany saw that she was upset it would only make things worse.

Even though Santana pretended that everything was okay she was really torn up inside. Her best friend was beat up by her fathers and her other best friend was neglected and who knows what else. Santana always tried to be there for Brittany even though she knew that Brittany didn't fully trust her and after seeing what Rachel went through and hearing what Brittany's mom was like Santana could understand that. Even though she didn't like being out of the loop Santana was willing to if it meant helping her friends. If Santana was being honest with herself she would admit that it only hurt that they didn't completely trust her because she loved the two girls.

Santana was so afraid that her parents would kick her out of the house, that she would never admit her feelings for Rachel and Brittany not even to herself. Santana loved her two best friends, but she was too afraid of what her parents and everyone else was going to think she couldn't tell them.

What made it worse was that Rachel almost died without knowing how Santana felt about her. Santana knew that Rachel was one of the reasons that she and Brittany were as close as they were. That was one of the reasons that Santana picked on Rachel, Santana was so afraid that Rachel was going to take Brittany away from her that Santana pushed Rachel our of Brittany's life completely or so she thought she did.

Santana knew that Rachel wasn't trying to take Brittany away from her, but Santana's fear of losing Brittany forever overrode all rational thought. No matter how many times Brittany told Santana to leave Rachel alone, she continued to torture her. It wasn't until she finally got to know Rachel that she realized how huge of a mistake she made ever mistreating the girl. Santana would spend the rest of her life making it up to Rachel for all that she did to her.

Santana couldn't believe that the two most perfect girls had been hurt so much. Santana knew that no one deserved to go through what they had to, but it was even crueler that it had to be them in the first place.

Brittany was sitting in her therapist's office. She has had four sessions and she has yet to say a word. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell anyone, it was more so the fact that she was afraid of what everyone else would think. She knew that Rachel would always be there for her, but the thought of anyone else knowing and looking down at her because of it was unbearable.

"Brittany," Dr. Sweets quietly said. "I heard you like to sing." Dr. Sweets knew that what Brittany had gone through must be torture and that she would only talk when she was ready. Dr. Sweets had no intention in trying to force Brittany to talk, because that may end up doing more damage than good.

Most of Brittany's sessions consisted of Dr. Sweets asking about what happened at school, her likes and dislikes, and how Rachel was, and how she was liking living with the Lopez's. To anyone else these questions may be simple and not very helpful, but Dr. Sweets could tell by a simple change in movements and a hesitation what he wanted to know. Sure Brittany wasn't really telling him anything but he was showing her he didn't mean her any harm.

Dr. Sweets watched Brittany shake her head and continue to write in the notebook that Dr. Sweets gave her during her very first session. It was a notebook that Brittany could write in anytime she was afraid or worried about something. It was a way for Brittany to write down her emotions, because if she wasn't going to talk about it she should at least write it down so the emotions don't build up.

"Is it normal to be afraid?" Brittany asked Dr. Sweets.

Dr. Sweets looked up in shock. It was the first time that Brittany has said anything to him about what could have possible happened. It what a simple question usually asked by kids, but Dr. Sweets knew there was a reason for the question.

"It is normal to be afraid," Dr. Sweets assured Brittany. "There is nothing wrong with being afraid. Being afraid helps people know when a line is being crossed. Fear is normal and there is nothing wrong with being afraid and don't ever feeling bad about being afraid."

Brittany knew it was okay to be afraid but having Dr. Sweets confirm it made her feel better. Brittany spent the rest of her session lost in thought about what was going to happen now and when she was going to see Rachel again. Brittany wanted to talk to Rachel before saying anything to Dr. Sweets because some of the events Rachel was there for. Brittany wanted Rachel's okay before she said anything.

**Well I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially **_**Arial Wolf**_**, **_**D.F Glider, **_**and **_**ladygoddess8**_**. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review I would really like to hit 140 so please help me. =) once again please review and tell me what you think. Also feel free to tell me what you think should happen next in this story or in my other three stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and has read this story, so thank you.**

On The Rise

Chapter 11

**Third Person**

Hiram was sick of hiding out. He needed to do something about the slut that ruined his life. He knew the perfect way to get to her. He was going to go after the ones she loved. Hiram knew that going after Brittany would be the best bet. Rachel would do anything for Brittany even if it meant her getting hurt. Hiram knew that Brittany was Rachel's weakness and he was going to use that against her. First Hiram needed to find a way to get to Brittany and he knew just how to do it.

Hiram had a three step plan and Leroy was busy taking care of the first step in the plan. Even though Hiram was stuck in hiding he had someone on the outside watching his worthless daughter and her friends. He would call her if he had any details about what was going on and the second they were vulnerable he would sneak in and grab Brittany. He would then use Brittany to get to Rachel. It was only a matter of time before he had the slut in his grasp and could make her pay for all that she did. Hiram was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Leroy did you get it?" Hiram questioned his husband.

"Yeah I did," Leroy responded back to his husband.

Leroy looked into the back of the van he was driving to see a two year old little girl tied up and moving around in the back of the van. Leroy did want to be doing this but he was too afraid of Hiram to not to. He sat and watched Hiram hurt his daughter and didn't do anything about him because he feared for his life. Hiram threatened Leroy and his family and as much as he loved Rachel he still feared for his life more so.

He could hear crying from the back of the van. Leroy knew that if he stopped now he would let her go and Leroy couldn't do that otherwise Hiram would kill him. He continued to drive despite the crying and pleas to be let go. Leroy didn't even know how Hiram found out about the little. Leroy knew something bad had happened to the girl's mother but he never knew that it resulted to her becoming pregnant and having a kid.

It took a while to find the girl but when he finally did he had to force himself to do what Hiram had told him. Leroy had no intentions of ever going up against Hiram or anyone of the people he has working for him.

GLEE/CORY MONTEITH/KYLE XY/CORY MONTEITH/FOREVER LOVED/RIP/WE'LL MISS YOU/CORY/FINN

Finn had over heard Santana and Brittany talking about how Rachel was finally leaving the hospital to go and live with Shelby. He had heard from all the rumors going around school that Rachel's fathers abused her and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He was currently on his way over to Shelby's house after learning her address from Brittany.

Brittany was hesitant to give Finn Shelby's address after everything that has happened during junior year, but after promising her that he only wanted to make sure she was okay Brittany finally gave him her address. It was a good fifteen minute drive to Shelby's house and Finn used that time to think over everything that he had learned while Rachel was in the hospital.

Finn couldn't believe he never notice what was going on in her house. Finn had been over to Rachel's house a number of times and nothing ever seemed off or wrong about the place. The one time Finn met Rachel's fathers they seemed standoffish but he never thought they would hurt Rachel so he was extremely shocked when he heard the news.

Finn also told Puck that Rachel was coming home from the hospital, but he had to babysit his sister so he was going to visit her the following day. Puck and Finn had their differences, but when it came to protecting Rachel they were on the same side.

When Finn reached Shelby's house he quickly got out of the car, but not before looking around the block. Finn briefly noticed a black car parked on the ride of the road a few houses down from Shelby's. Finn didn't really think anything about it being out of the ordinary as he made his way up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hi Coach Corcoran," Finn stated when Shelby answered the door.

"Hello Finn. What are you doing here?" Shelby questioned the tall boy.

"I wanted to make sure that Rachel was okay and see if I could talk to her," Finn told Ms. Corcoran. Finn really wanted to apologize for everything that had happened over the past year and especially what has been happening since he started to date Quinn again.

"She's actually sleeping right now," Shelby told Finn. When she saw his face drop she carried on saying, "but I'll let her know you were worried about her and that you stopped by."

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran," Finn responded back turning around and heading back to his car. As he made his way to his car he could hear Shelby shut the front door.

As Finn made his way home he felt as though someone was following him. Not only that but he also felt that he was being watched the whole next day and he didn't like the feeling at all.

GLEE/ RIP CORY MONTEITH/WE WILL MISS YOU/KYLE XY/MONTIE CARLO/FINN HUDSON/CORY MONTEITH

The guy watched as a tall boy left the Corcoran house. He has been on patrol watching Rachel's every move and reporting back to his boss.

"She had a visitor," he spoke down the phone to the man on the other line.

"Follow him I want to know if he knows anything," His boss stated.

The guy followed Finn as he made his way to his house. He continued to keep an eye on him until he received a call telling him to go back and continue to watch the Corcoran house.

**PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE TIME **

**IMPORTANT MEMO AT END ABOUT STORY (SHOULD READ MAY BE CONFUSED LATER IF NOT)**

**I hope you liked it. I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to give you a glimpse as to what is going on with Hiram and Leroy. In the next few chapters you'll learn more about Shelby's family and who is watching the house. I wanted to add Finn in this chapter. I know that in my other stories I have Finn as being the bad guy but in this story both Puck and Finn are going to be playing an important role later on in the story. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I would like to hit 150 reviews so please help me out. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you feel should happen next. Also a quick time line; the story takes place in their junior year of high school so season two and Brittany's flash back takes place during eight grade instead of her freshman year of high school. This will be important for later in the story.**

**CORY MONTEITH, REST IN PEACE. WE WILL MISS YOU**


End file.
